La prophétie
by Katsuyko
Summary: Elle les avait pourtant bien prévenus.


**B'jour tout le monde! Après avoir écrit ce One-Shot, je me rends compte que je devrais en faire plus souvent: C'est un exercice à la fois plus aisé et en même temps plus facilement piégeant que d'écrire un One-Shot, avec une restriction en plus. En tout cas, je l'ai vécu comme un chouette exercice d'écriture - à réitérer par conséquent!**

**Avant-propos: Cette fic a été écrite pour la Nuit du FOF du 1er mai 2015: le principe était d'écrire sur un thème, ici le thème "Grille", et d'ainsi produire un One-Shot (OS) en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ;) Et rendez-vous sur le Forum Francophone de pour la prochaine Nuit du FOF!  
**

La prophétie

Et pourtant, elle les avait prévenus. Elle avait prévenu l'humanité.

Elle leur avait tout dit, tout expliquer : de long, en large et en travers, chaque ficelle, chaque menu détail de tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Elle avait déroulé sous les yeux de ces simples mortels le long tapis rouge d'une vérité. Et pas n'importe quelle vérité : la Vérité. A force d'arguments, d'explications articulées de connecteurs, d'exemples concrets, de métaphores et d'analogies pour rendre les exemples plus parlant, elle avait tissé un discours d'une finesse à faire passer pour de vulgaire bouts de chiffons les filets d'Arachnée. Son outil avait été une rhétorique, acquise par la lecture de milliers d'ouvrages, une rhétorique d'orphèvre, un bijou qu'elle avait déballée devant ses pairs, elle qui en des temps moins troubles ne parlait que peu. Une rhétorique parfaite et polie durant des heures et des heures de calme dans un coin sombre, à méditer ou à laisser sa cervelle s'infiltrer du pouvoir mélodique et féroce des mots.

Le message lui avait ainsi paru clair, simple, et limpide. L'on ne pouvait se faire plus compréhensible, plus persuasif. Chacun d'entre eux comprendrait, au travers de son pouvoir d'orateur mystique, les tenant et les aboutissant de tels actes.

Mais s'était-elle fourvoyée ? L'humain n'était-il qu'un être simplet, benêt, s'arrogeant tout ce qui pouvait lui produire un plaisir, au demeurant bien souvent malsain, sans faire attention aux mises en gardes des prophètes qui, eux, savent ?

L'apocalypse régnant en maître sur JumpCity en était la preuve : Raven s'était trompée.

Les briques tapissaient le goudron. Les pare-pins avaient appris à voler et toutes les vitres avaient éclaté en un nuage de sable ardent. Les eaux s'étaient alors déchaînées en une myriade de vagues frappant toujours plus loin et plus fort les immeubles trônant fièrement et naïvement au bord de la berge. Tout autour d'elle n'était que chaos et désolation.

Un silence morne régnait désormais sur JumpCity. Au loin, l'on entendait le râle, lent et grave, d'un homme écrasé sous quelques décombres. La plainte déchirée qui accompagne très souvent une jambe brisée. Le gémissement malheureux et saccadé de centaines d'hématomes et de blessures diverses et variées, boursouflant les morceaux de murs écroulés, où des corps reposaient, un bras s'échappant, ça et là une jambe. L'on attendait désespérément dans ce néant sonore le hululement, même poussif, d'une ambulance qui laisserait croire à ces dommages collatéraux vivants ou presque que l'on se souciait de leur état, quelque part, au loin.

Malheureusement pour l'espoir qu'il leur restait, au loin aussi, la grande désolation s'étendait et ratissait large. C'était un incommensurable impact que Raven avait prédit, d'une violence surnaturelle, dont l'onde de choc paraissait continuer de parcourir le pays l'horizon s'était recouvert d'un voile de poussière brunâtre le ciel n'était qu'une tache grise sur une toile brunâtre, un ciel qui ne dévoile rien, annonciateur ni de beau temps, ni d'orages. Un ciel qui ne donne même pas la satisfaction de la pluie, mais qui ne servait qu'à maintenir à distance le soleil, terrifié par la scène à laquelle il avait assisté.

Et le pire, ne cessait-elle de se répéter, c'est que Raven les avait pourtant prévenu. Déçue par cette humanité, en laquelle elle peinait chaque jour un peu plus à croire, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel où les nuages, à l'image des brumes de son esprit, laissaient doucement place à un horizon bleu azur. Ses yeux s'était alors clos pour profiter des timides rayons d'un soleil craignant encore l'apocalypse précédent. Elle murmura alors :

« Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas me faire chier quand je remplis ma** grille de** **sudoku**. »

Et cette phrase flottant dans le vide macabre, elle avança dans les décombres, pour aller y déterrer ses amis – et la civilisation de la côte ouest des États-Unis.


End file.
